


Hearts

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge January 2021, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Happy Ending, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Transplantation, heart failure, life's debt, reckless life, successful surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: After the war Harry doesn't care for his life. Draco doesn't for his eitherWhen Harry's heart gives up, things change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The text was published as part of the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge January 2021
> 
> prompt: "borrowed"  
> required word count: 117

Hearts

Harry lived on borrowed time, he knew. He should have been dead like all the others.

He lived his life recklessly, without care. He tested his luck.

When his heart gave up, he almost smiled.

Draco lived on borrowed time, he knew. He should have been dead for all his crimes.

Payday, he called it, and got registered as a donor for magical transplantation.

When the call came, riskier than any other surgery, he almost smiled.

Harry felt no relief when waking up. Malfoy, he heard. Malfoy, he blamed.

He went to Draco's house, angry, and then again and again, quiet, until he stayed.

He had a heart to care for. And he gave his to Draco.


End file.
